


Holding Out For You

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cock Ring, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro is left hung while Ren goes to help Sojiro after sex. Originally Day 3 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Holding Out For You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

Ren thrust his hips faster into Goro, indulging in the tightness of his hole as he scraped each inch of Goro’s inside, his short, sweet moans matching his pace as Goro’s walls clung onto him, beckoning him further inside him. Goro himself was enjoying their sex, his head rolling back as he allowed himself to get fucked, the burn of the rope that tied his hands to his back burning as he unconsciously struggled within him, quietly muttering Ren’s name under his breath as his boyfriend loomed above him. Ren leaned down, Goro’s cock rubbing helplessly against his sweaty, muscular abdomen as Ren gave him a kiss on the shoulder, Goro mewling as he felt Ren’s teeth gently cling onto his soft skin, his hole coiling ever tighter around the cock that was currently splitting him open, Ren’s grip tightening possessively around his hips.

Goro felt absolutely elated, the way that Ren scraped his walls as he fucked his tight hole, his taut entrance clenching around the thick shaft, beckoning him to go even deeper occupied his thoughts in lustful fever as he continued to moan under his boyfriend, his bare skin cold as his nipples felt flushed, his cock aching between his that only got more and more unbearable the closer he got to his orgasm.

“Ren, faster, faster!” Goro slurred, his thoughts only on Ren’s cock as it slowly filled him up, shaking his hips in tandem with Ren’s as his head spun with pleasure, drool dripping out from the corners of his mouth, and he whined in satisfaction as Ren started to pierce his sensitive prostate. A high-pitched whine escaped his throat when Ren came into him, Goro arching his back as Ren splattered him with his hot cum, desperate to wring out every last drop with his hole as it sucked greedily on Ren’s cock.

Ren loved the way that Goro’s ass grasped onto him as he rocked gently into his tight hole, gasping as he spurted his seed deep into his boyfriend. Goro had not yet reached his orgasm, whimpering as he impatiently thrust into him, the detective determined to reach his own orgasmic high, to relieve the lust that sparkled within his red eyes.

The sound of the cafe’s bell and the sudden snap of the opening door caught the attention of the couple, Ren immediately snapping to attention as neither of them moved, trying hard to swallow the groans that bubbled up his throat from the way Goro clung around to his sensitive member. They both heard the creek of old, settling wood as heavy footsteps against tiles thumped loudly.

“Kid?” Sojiro’s gruff voice called out from downstairs, the rustle of plastic and the thud of groceries onto the wooden counter echoed towards the attic. Neither Ren nor Goro dared move, Goro’s erect cock straining hotly between the two of them, dribbling precum across Ren’s well-defined chest, “Kid you in? You better not be slacking off, you promised to help, remember?”

“Coming, Sojiro, just give me a moment,” Ren called out, his voice strained as he quietly climbed off of Goro, his stomach lightly brushing against Goro’s flushed cock, causing the detective to strangle a desperate whine as a spark of pleasure shot up into his head, teeth clenched tightly as he silently pleaded for release.

“I’m so sorry,” Ren mouthed as he slowly withdrew his cock out from Goro’s sensitive ass, Goro trying his damn hardest not to make a sound as he threw his head back, tightening his throat as he clenched his teeth harder. He was shaking uncontrollably as soon as Ren fully withdrew his cock, the emptiness he felt only served to further ache his empty hole as his asshole clenched air.

“Ren...” Goro mumbled through gritted teeth, spit dribbling out the corners of his mouth as Ren turned to look at him, absentmindedly throwing away the tissue he used to clean himself, “I still need to...”

“Ren, I’m not getting any younger,” Sojiro huffed as the sound of running water and clattering cutlery could be heard from downstairs, “Don’t make me come up there,”

“I’m coming, Sojiro,” Ren said, scrambling for his clothes, putting it on while Goro tried so hard not to scream out to his raven-haired boyfriend. He could feel Ren’s cum start to dribble out from his hole, an unfair reminder that Ren got to cum and he didn’t, his frustrations evident as he watched Ren get dressed, hiding his beautiful skin under dull clothing.

He watched as Ren reached down for his jeans. The sight of Ren’s ass over his thin boxers made his mouth water; how the fabric hugged the curve of his firm cheeks, wedged between them, his cock’s aching getting more unbearable to a ludicrously dizzying degree, only exacerbated by the fact he couldn’t remedy it with his own hands.

“Ren,” Goro whimpered breathlessly. Ren turned to look at Goro, having just finished putting on his trousers to find the detective still on his bed, his hands bound behind his back. Goro could see Ren’s eyes trailing down from his red eyes down to his flushed nipples.

“Ren, please at least let me cum,” he begged as Ren’s eyes trailed to stare at his flushed, leaking cock, “I can’t take it, I need to cum,”

His voice croaked desperately as his cock twitched between his thighs, as if begging for Ren to caress it with his long fingers, freeing him from his horny state. He wanted relief, wanted Ren to touch him, needed Ren to satisfy him as he continued to plead for freedom.

And Ren walked over to Goro, the bound detective’s heart thumping in his chest as his cock twitched faster, the member swelling larger as it flushed a deeper red. Finally, he thought he was going to be free from the hell he found himself in, he finally got to cum, closing his eyes as Ren crouched before his cock, his breath hitching as Ren’s fingers curled around them. Finally, his wish had-

Something snapped snuggly around his shaft, Goro peeling open his eyes, his head swirling from being on the precipice of an orgasm, only to find a fluorescent, yellow ring against his desperate cock. His mind delirious from being denied pleasure for so long, Goro furrowed his eyebrows, trying to collect his thoughts as he blankly stared at the ring that tightly hugged his shaft.

A moment passed; his crimson eyes widened as he spread his legs. Ren... Ren he...

He swallowed the vile words that rested in his throat, laying his head down onto the soft mattress of the bed, his breaths heavy as he allowed Ren’s hands to wander his body. He trusted Ren, knowing that his boyfriend would never do anything malicious in his vulnerable state, the only person in the whole damn planet to earn his sacred trust as he tried his best to relax his body.

He closed his eyes, feeling the cock-ring on his sensitive shaft as it tightened around his member, keeping him nice and erect. He was too occupied with his lustful haze to notice Ren approach behind him. A gentle hand pushed him over to his side, and Goro could feel the familiar sensation of a toy against his entrance.

“Ahhhh, Ren,” Goro gasped, his voice shaky as his cock furiously twitched, the toy gently spreading his stretched entrance open, the taut ring of muscle greedily clenching around it, sucking on the toy as Ren pushed the toy further in.

“That’s it, Goro,” Ren murmured, his tone warm and loving as he further pushed the toy in. Goro shivered; he loved how smooth Ren’s voice was, his body melting onto the mattress below him, his bound no longer bothering him, Goro softly panting as he felt the toy gently slipped into his sensitive hole, filling him. The size was nothing comparable to Ren’s, even now Goro wished that Ren would just rip the toy out, fucking him right there in his vulnerable state, his hunger for the cock of his boyfriend on his mind as he uncontrollably salivated once more.

“Ren, if you don’t get down here right now, I’m coming up myself,”

All concern for tenderness evaporated with the threat of getting caught, Ren roughly shoving the toy into Goro in panicked haste, Goro choked violently in shock as he felt the entire toy skewer him in one go. The way it roughly scraped inside him, blistering pleasure shot through his head, Goro could have cum right there if it weren’t for the ring that clung around his shaft, keeping all his cum sitting just below. He whined as quietly as he could, tears continued to prick the corners of his eyes and down his face, his leaking cock aching for release.

“I’m coming, Sojiro,” Ren shouted towards the stairwell, before turning back to Goro, planting a kiss on his wet cheek and muttering to him softly, “If you need anything, or can’t go any further, just call for me okay? I’ll tell Sojiro that you’re feeling unwell and crashing here for the moment,”

And Goro nodded, Ren giving him yet another reassuring kiss on his cheek before he got up. Goro watched blearily as Ren reached for the worn, green apron, putting it on as he clambered down the attic steps. He might as well get comfortable, Goro sighed to himself as he turned onto his back, his throat convulsing briefly as he felt the toy push further into him.

And so, he stayed on the soft mattress, his cock throbbing between his firm thighs, each brush from his legs only lengthen the painful aching of his length, yet Goro could not help but squirm about on the bed.

The toy inside him... Goro tried to at least get himself some sort of satisfaction from his predicament, thrusting his ass against the mattress as he tried to get the toy deeper inside him, desire to indulge in his lustful instincts too unbearable as he slowly grinded it against the bed. The teasing brushes of the dildo’s tip just against the rim of his prostate only swelled his feeling of arousal, Goro gasping in desperation as his grinding got faster, yet he cautioned himself not to make too much noise, aware that Sojiro was still in the quiet cafe.

The first ring in what he hoped to be a short shift rang, Goro closing his eyes as he focused on the newcomer’s footsteps. The sound of ceramic cups clattering together, the siphon spluttering to life, and the savoury, bitter, warm smell of coffee all wafted past the old attic flooring. Goro closed his eyes, savouring the moment of peace that washed over him, sinking into the mattress.

Yet Ren was adamant not to allow Goro rest as the toy sprung into life deep within his hole. Goro sharply gasped as the toy rattled within him, now painfully aware that it thrashed teasingly near his golden spot, brushing teasingly against his prostate. Short stings of lustful delight swelled and bloomed across his minds as his aching for the relief of his denied orgasm returned with vigour. The added challenge of staying quiet, swallowing each desperate moan that rose up his throat spurred him wildly as he suffocated through his attempts to resist. It was too much. Goro opened his mouth to silently scream at the insanity he was trapped in, Goro thrusting his hips into the air, erect cock glistening with his precum against the dim, yellow light of the attic.

The initial shock of his edging waned away longer than Goro would have liked as he slowly lowered his hips back against Ren’s bed. Yet he still bounced his hips up and down against the mattress as gently as he could, careful to control a nice balance between relief and secrecy as the head of the toy sparsely bumped against his greedy prostate.

God. He was going to kill him. He was going to kill Ren, to keep him desperate like this as he quietly cried out, more tears running down from the corners of his eyes as he eased his rocking, mind being swallowed by the lustful haze that engulfed his mind. He continued to unconsciously bob his hips up and down, his throat curled up as he tried to attain the futile feeling of release. So absorbed was he did he not realise how much time had passed until a familiar voice fished him out of his thoughts.

“Goro?” Ren said, his voice gentle and soothing at always, kindness dripping at the roll of his tongue as the animosity Goro planned to direct at him melted away into neediness. How long was he drowned in his lustful desperation? How long was his cock chained shut, his member almost feeling numb from the constant need to cum, to release the amount of cum undoubtedly packed in his swollen, aching balls.

“Ren... please...” Goro begged, pleaded as Ren approached him on the bed, absentmindedly throwing the old, green apron away, “I need to... I...”

“Okay, okay,” Ren reassured him. Goro closed his eyes, expecting for Ren’s delicate fingers to curl upon his sensitive shaft.

Yet his relief never came. An age passed before Goro dared open his eyes, bleary red pupils peeking out half-open eyelids to find the cock ring still snug on his member, the fluorescent yellow mocking him.

“Ren... I-?”

He saw Ren holding the rope he once tied with hands with, a cocky smile on his face curling his lips as he witnessed Goro’s dawn of realisation spread on his face. Without missing the opportunity, Goro snatched his cock with his left palm, his right hastily prying the cock ring off his aching member, already yelping at the sudden relief that shot from his cock to his brain.

He carelessly tossed the yellow ring aside and stroked his cock in rapid pace, ignoring the toy still nestled inside him as he started to pump his own member, his grip tight around his shaft.

“Oh god!” he yelled, his concern for finally sweet, sweet relief triumphed over his fear of being heard, furiously stroking his shaft, bucking into his hand with zealous eagerness to indulging in his overwhelming lustful craving, pushing the toy he had in him (which Ren had turned off) further up his ass. Any higher thought he had was evaporated as his hand continued to stroke up and down his aching shaft, Goro crashing into his primal addictions as he continued to bob up and down the bed.

“Cum, cum...” Goro whined with great effort, feeling the aching of his balls to be all-consuming as he continued to shake his hips. Precum dripped generously down his slit, coating his shaft with sticky fluid as Goro continued to hump in the air. his hips thrusting with more erratic motion, whining with an incessant need to cum. Each thrust brought him closer to orgasm, his grip tightening around his hard cock, tears that pricked his eyes now streamed freely from his face.

Eyes peeled open, Goro turned to look at Ren as if recalling that his boyfriend was witnessing his desperate thrashing, only to see Ren own cock in his own hands. God... Ren’s cock... cock... Goro wanted the cock in Ren’s hands, fantasising about it pounding away in his hole, spurring his hand to stroke him off faster. Cock... hard cock, in his throat, scraping his tight walls, slobbering over-

“Ah, ah, ah!” Goro screamed, crashing into his orgasm, cum shooting high up into the air in an impressive display, some falling on his face as he continued to rock his hips, absorbed in the bliss that completely engulfed him. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he continued to enjoy the feeling of his hands around his sensitive shaft, too occupied with continuing to satisfy the sexual urges he had been denied for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
